A Boy and His Fimbrilisk
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Before the War, he was kind. He would never hurt a fly, let alone an egg. An egg that would hatch into Snaharzim, his dog-like Fimbrilisk friend. Friends forever was what they would be, and no one could change that. Not even his overly-jealous sister...


A Boy and His Fimbrilisk

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Exploration was a major part of their lives. The garden surrounding their paradise was always growing, always changing, so they tried to explore it when they could. It was during one of these trips that one of the semi-gods met his longest living friend (besides the other gods, of course).

"KILLIAN! Brother, where are you?! ARGH!" Icaruna knew she was asking for it when her brother joined her exploration team, consisting of herself, Arachne, and Yurian (who was keeping an eye on the spider goddess). Her brother wasn't exactly an explorer, and he didn't have a single ounce of grace or agility, unlike herself. It would be just his luck to have fallen into a hole somewhere. But he _was_ smart, so he would be calling for them by now, right?

"Why did we let him come with us again?" Arachne sighed, "We could be exploring, but instead, we have to find the ungraceful duckling."

"Arachne, he deserves as much of a chance to explore as we do. He must be around here somewhere. Maybe if we backtrack..." Yurian said.

"Maybe..." They went back the way they had come, calling out Killian's name. He didn't answer, but they finally found him watching an egg intently. Sometimes, they found him reminiscent of Lok with the way he watched things.

"What are you doing?!" At last, Killian looked up from the egg. He blinked, having not realized that they had been looking for him.

"Watching the egg. It's cute, isn't it?" he touched the egg. It felt soft and leathery, purple-pink in color, with black-blue stripes. It was large enough to be the same size as one of their heads, "What do you think it came from?"

"The question is, where's the nest?" Arachne looked around, seeing that there were no nesting materials nearby, "You don't think it was abandoned, do you?"

"It's possible. Why don't we take it back and see if the others can identify it?" Killian's eyes lit up at Yurian's words.

"Could I keep it?! No one else has a pet yet!"

"Do you think our parents would even _let_ us keep pets?" Icaruna was curious, as none of them had ever asked about having a pet.

"Only one way to find out." Killian gently took the egg into his arms and they made their way back home.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like it." Balder said, examining the egg. Because it was so soft, they knew it had to be a reptile and Killian put it on a blanket to help keep it safe.

"Maybe the Twelve know, since they've gone out a lot." Akasha suggested. They weren't allowed to leave the paradise, only the Twelve were. They wouldn't be able to do it anyway, as they had no idea how to.

"But they're gone right now." Iannis said, "So what are we going to do until they get back?"

"Take care of it, what else?" Killian gently let his fingers run down the side of the egg.

"You're really infatuated with it, aren't you?" Kaia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Aren't you worried?" Kaia glanced to Icaruna, who was glaring at the egg. Killian caught on.

"No. Besides, what does the egg have for her to be jealous?"

"Your attention is one thing." Velik put in. It was no secret of how much Killian and Icaruna cared for each other, or how Icaruna craved attention.

"I will give both of them my attention equally."

"But can you take care of it, if our parents say you can keep it?" Thulsa said. Like Icaruna, he also craved attention and hated how Killian had a pet while he didn't.

"Of course!" The tables were turned as Killian glared at Thulsa, "I can take care of a lizard just fine."

"Children!" The semi-gods looked up when they heard their parents calling them.

"Well, it's now or never." Oryin said, then raised her voice, "In here!"

"Oh! Are you working on another project?" Isren asked, "Usually you aren't together in one place like this."

"No, but we found an egg." The Twelve shared surprised glances.

"Really?" Elinu said, "Where is it?"

"With Killian."

"It's a reptile egg, so it's soft, but the colors are weird." Killian described, "And it's pretty big." Sikander, after wading through the wave of gods, leaned down to examine the egg. He, Elinu, and Isren were the most qualified to do so, with their knowledge of the Mortal World.

"It looks like a Fimbrilisk egg." Sikander was surprised, "I wonder how it got here, since usually things don't enter this world without our permission."

"And speaking of permission, Killian wants to keep it."

"ICA!" She ignored him as Sikander joined the Twelve again.

"We don't know..." Isren looked sympathetic and sorry, "Fimbrilisks are dangerous and can grow to be almost as big as Sikander. That would be a lot of lizard to take care of."

"But I could take care of it!" Killian was determined to have the creature as a pet.

"What do you think, Saleron? We are his parents, after all..." Zulas said. Saleron sighed.

"For now, it's only an egg. It can't cause any harm. And if you can take care of it after it hatches, Killian, then you can keep it." The boy was hugging his leg before he knew it.

"Thank you, Father! I won't disappoint you!" He went back to the egg and the Twelve shared uneasy looks.

"You realize what this means, right?" Dagon said, "Now they'll all want pets."

"Oh no..." Gluda facepalmed.

* * *

Shortly after that came the influx of wanting pets, as Dagon predicted. While Killian took care of the egg in his room, the other semi-gods either begged their parents for pets or went to create their own. Only a few of the more responsible ones (Balder, Yurian, etc.) were given mortal pets. Lok created a mechanized wolf powered by fire and Thulsa created the Tuwangis because of this. Many lost it laughing when they saw the Tuwangis, even the Twelve, and no one could blame them. Though, many of the girls _did_ find them cute.

"Seriously, you could make a mortal profit on these things!" Akasha said as she cuddled a Tuwangi. Velik, Zenobia, Mystel, Kaia, Arachne, and the rest of the girls were in Thulsa's room, cuddling the tiny creatures. Even Isren and the other women of the Twelve were in there, holding armfuls of Tuwangis.

"I say we put them on the Mortal World and see what happens!" Mystel declared. The other females wholeheartedly agreed and Elinu and Isren went right to it.

"Don't take them all!" Thulsa cried, "At least leave some left to cuddle!" The females left, ignoring him and leaving only a dozen Tuwangis. He pouted as his pets surrounded him.

"So, the Tuwangi invasion has begun."

"Shut up, Killian." The child entered with the egg in his arms, rubbing it gently.

"It hasn't hatched yet?"

"No, and I don't want to rush it." The Tuwangis crowded over to take a look.

"Did you guys place bets on when the girls would do this?"

"Yep. Yurian, Lok, and Iannis now owe Balder, Lakan, and I 20 gold pieces each. Shakan didn't get involved." Killian sat beside Thulsa on the bed, allowing the older god to get a look at the egg. The colors were brighter than before, he noticed.

"You've been taking care of it well." Killian sighed.

"I don't have a choice, really. If I left it alone, Icaruna would get to it." They both knew what that meant, with Ica's jealousy still abounding. However, softly, they could hear a tearing sound and looked around.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. Do you think it could be-?" They looked down at the egg and were surprised to find it moving, a small tear in the surface already. They could also now hear soft squeaks coming from it. The Tuwangis back away, surprised at what was going on.

"Set it on the floor, set it on the floor!" Killian did so and they watched as the Fimbrilisk hatched. As the baby pushed through the shell, it easily tore and allowing the baby to tumble out, onto the blanket that had surrounded the egg.

The Fimbrilisk was similar-looking to a regular four-legged lizard, big as the Tuwangis, but wasn't as long and there was already armor covering it. It was a black color with red highlights and glowing orange eyes. It blinked and looked up at them curiously, squeaking. It tried to stand, but its legs shook and it fell. It whined and whimpered pitifully. Killian gently gathered the blanket and took the Fimbrilisk into his arms, trying to clean the creature.

"What are you going to call it?" Thulsa asked.

"I don't know... But could you come with me to the kitchen? We need to find out what it eats."

"Alright." Tuwangis followed them as they made their way to the kitchen. The Fimbrilisk had its eyes riveted to Killian, never looking around once.

"So, do you think fruit or meat?" Thulsa searched the baskets around the kitchen.

"Let's try meat first." Thulsa tossed him a salted piece, which he caught one-handed. The Fimbrilisk finally looked away to sniff the meat, then quickly ate it. The tiny creature yipped for more and the gods smiled.

"Okay, now hand me some fruit." Thulsa did so. The Fimbrilisk sniffed, took a bit, then promptly spit it back into Killian's face. Thulsa fell over laughing as Killian cleaned his face with the blanket.

"Meat-eater, noted."

"So," Thulsa choked out between laughs, "you need help getting more meat?"

"Yeah." The Tuwangis looked at each other, then started a little gathering line. They grabbed meat from the other baskets and piled it all into a single basket, which was as big as Killian, before closing it and carrying it back to Thulsa's room. This surprised the gods.

"Well. I guess they're good for something besides being cute."

"I didn't create them with that in mind, but it's a good thing to have. Nothing that should be taken advantage of, though."

"And could they understand us?"

"Yeah, but we can't understand them except me."

"Good to know..." They followed the Tuwangis back to the older god's room and began to take care of the Fimbrilisk.

* * *

In an hour, the little guy was on his feet, stumbling around cutely. The Tuwangis, not afraid of him anymore, began to play with him as the gods watched.

"At this age, he'll be mobbed by the girls as well." Thulsa noted. The boy beside him nodded.

"By the way, I've thought up a name for him. Snaharzim."

"I like it." When Snaharzim tugged on his pants, Killian lifted the Fimbrilisk into his lap and fed him another piece of meat. He would take care of Snaharzim as best he could, because they were going to be friends forever. He would make sure of that.

* * *

 _ **Happy Halloween! Now, here are some notes:**_

 _ **My idea is that those metallic wolf mounts were originally created by Lok, as well as any other mechanical or metal mounts.**_

 _ **TERA Wiki says that Thulsa created the Tuwangis. THULSA. The little dwarves riding the frogs. C'mon, you have to laugh at that!**_

 _ **When fighting in Jester's Villa, if you take a closer look at the name of the Fimbrilisk, underneath Snaharzim, it says 'Killian's Pet Dog.' That gave me the idea for this story, along with all the 'Boy & His Dog' clichés.**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review, because there will be more chapters!**_


End file.
